The Memory Witch and the Pyro
by AxelXNamine
Summary: Axel is put in charge of babysitting Namine. He soon finds that the infamous Memory Whitch is nothing like he expected. And what's the deal about her saying her real name is Namine 8? What's with her the new look? M swearing,larxene abuse, adult content
1. Chapter 1 A new job

**AN I must be totally crazy writing two multicoated stories at the same time. Then again "YOU SAY CRAZY LIKE IT'S A BAD THING, THEN AGAIN ALL GENOUSES ARE CRAZY" is pretty much my life motto. This is my first time writing in first person. I don't know if I'm gonna change perspectives or not. This story is just developing, it's definitely going to be an AU. I'm gonna add some more stuff but that's for another day. Please read and review, all flames will be fed to my Puerto Rican dog Pepper. Namine Chi^_^**

* * *

The Memory Witch and the Pryo

Chapter 1 A New Job

"Axel!" Oh great Marluxia has got to be the last person I want to see right now, stuck up bastard. I turned to face my pink haired superior, how the hell did he end up my superior? He is a fuck'n idiot.

"What the hell do you want Marluxia?" I drawled enjoying the look of rage that crossed his face, he's way too easy.

"Watch how you speak to me you fire spitting little ingrate." He snapped.

"Ouch." I muttered under breath. This idiot really had to work on his come backs.

"Listen up, I have a job for you." He smirked at the word job, that probably doesn't mean good things for me. "You now have the honor of babysitting Namine." That caught my attention. Namine, Namine that name sounded so familiar. Oh yeah…

"You mean the brat Larxene was in charge of?"

"Yeah, you have been given the sacred duty of watching castle Oblivion's own resident memory witch." Marluxia's voice dripped with sarcasm and amusement.

"Isn't the memory witch Larxene's problem?" I mean really I don't need to get saddled with Larxene's baggage. Marluxia's smirk widened, if that's even possible.

"Well the Superior is concerned that Larxene's company may have a negative effect on the girl's health." Like hell since when did the superior give a shit about anyone else, except maybe Saix but then again that's only if you believe those rumors. "You'd better get moving."

That's how I ended up standing outside the tower's door. Little did I know that once I opened the black door in front of me that things would be set in motion, things that would change everything. All because of the strange being housed behind that door, Namine.

* * *

**Like it? Should I continue? Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Greetings

**Disclaimer: Square owns Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

The Memory Witch and the Pyro

Chapter 2 Meetings and Greetings

White light engulfed me as I opened the foreboding black door. I blinked in surprise, bright light, in Castle Oblivion? What the Hell? I stepped through the threshold and looked around. I stood in a medium sized, sparsely furnished room. Everything in the room was unsettlingly clean and white it gave me the creeps. Then my eyes found her. A young woman, probably sixteen or seventeen sat on a small white couch. She seemed to be ignoring me; she was focused intently on something in her lap. She looked nothing like the meek, yellow haired waif of a girl Larxene had described. She had short cropped dark brown hair, almost black, her skin was pale, she was about 5.5ft, about average weight not skinny, but not fat either. I stood there in a daze for a moment. Who was this person? The only female Nobody I knew of was Larxene, and of course Namine. I had never seen this girl before. "Yo, girly who the hell are you and where the hell is Namine?"

"Oh, so one of you creeps do know my name, what a surprise. She said in an emotionless voice. No one, except maybe Marluxia, had the guts to be rude to me. Then what she had said registered, she was Namine. "You must be Larxene's replacement." As she said this she turned to face me and looked up. I had to stifle a gasp of surprise. Her right cheek was a terrible bluish-black; she had several bruises running up and down her arms. So this is what Marluxia meant about the Superior was worried Larxene was bad for the girls help. I also saw that the object in her lap was a sketch book.

"I'm I supposed to believe she bruised your hair to? Cause last time I checked I believe we were all under the impression your hair was yellow." She turned away and went back to concentrating on whatever she was drawing. I snarled I wasn't going to let her walk all over me. I one quick movement I stood in front of her. I placed one hand on each of her thighs. I smirked when I felt her flinch slightly under my touch, not that I blamed her after what Larxene had done. "Listen up Namine or whatever your name really is, I may not be a complete sadist like Larxene, but I won't be ignored. You better commit that fact to memory, I don't like repeating myself. Also my name is Axel not creep, got it memorized?" The pencil she had been holding slipped from her hand as she looked up in shock. Her face was only centimeters from mine. She gazed at me with piercing green eyes, a lot like mine. I saw a look of fear flit across her face. But she quickly replaced with her original blank and unreadable one. Man Larxene sure had done a number on this girl.

"I didn't know hair color meant that much to Nobodies. If you are going to hit me or something then go ahead. There isn't much more you people or you personally AXEL can take from me. Larxene made sure of that. The only things I have are my clothes, this sketch book, some pencils, and some books. If you value your life I would suggest not taking the sketchbook or pencils, the Superior person Larxene used to complain about would be furious. Seeing as the one that is keeping me here to show him my "secrets". If you truly aren't as sadistic as Larxene then you will allow me to keep my clothes. And to answer your question my full name is Namine VIII (8). The first seven were weak, meek, doe eyed and yellow haired. I was lucky enough to have black haired and green eyes." She must have seen my annoyed and slightly confused expression, for she continued. "I guess you could say I'm the eighth reincarnation of Namine."

* * *

**Wooh, that took a lot of revising. What do you think, like it? Let me know thanks for reading, please review. (Keep in mind that this an AU) Namine Chi^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Things left to lose

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2, or Axel (sobsob), but I do own this story and the whole Namine 8 idea (mine hehe ^_^)

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a terrible migraine. Freakn migraines, I came home from school and went to bed. But I'm all better. YAY! This chap was immensely hard to write. I kept writing something that I really liked but I would go back and decide I didn't like it. I also couldn't decide if I wanted to change to Namine's perspective. Anyway enjoy. Please R and R. It makes me so happy to get feedback.**

**

* * *

****The Memory Witch and the Pyro**

**Chapter 3 What's Left to Lose**

"I guess you could say I am the 8th reincarnation of Namine." She said nonchalantly. I stared at her, 8th Namine? What the hell? How could she be the 8th Namine?

"If it bothers you so much talk to the Superior about it. I personally don't give a _damn_ either way." She was looking right at me. This 5.5ft girl was looking me in the eyes and standing up to me. There was no fear in her eyes either, even though I had just met her she must realize I could snap her beautiful neck in a second. I chuckled, this might be more fun then I thought.

**

* * *

**

**Larxene and Zexion**

"Larxene you just had to go and beat number seven to a frick'n pulp. I mean come on Larxene, are under the disillusioned impression that it's easy to summon back someone's souls. That's not counting the work I have to put in so she can come back in a body and not just a wispy cloudy thing." The blue haired man complained to a completely unmoved Larxene. "And not only did you manage to kill her but you damaged her so much I had to summon a soul and a body at once. It's taxing and takes a ton of life energy. I mean the Superior threatened to stop allowing me to control dusks if I didn't stop disintegrating them to bring back _your _charge."

"Oh, shut up Zexion. The only reason your mad is because that little slut lost her innocent blonde haired blue eyed look, you perv." Larxene slurred lazily at the male nobody who turned bright red before snapping back.

"I'm not a pervert. I can't believe this how you treat me after I saved your sorry ass and brought her back, eight times." The blonde gave him an evil smirk as she advanced so she was inches from him. She moved so that her leg brushed his.

"And exactly how would you like me to thank you, Zexion?" She asked coyly. Zexion couldn't help his breath from catching in his throat. How could you blame him Larxene was technically the only woman in all of Castle Oblivion. She laughed and leaned in. "I told you, you are a perv." She said they're lips inches apart…

An angry grunt caused both nobodies to spin around. Marluxia stood leaning against his scythe, he looked about ready to chop something or someone in half. Both Larxene and Zexion took a step back. They weren't high on Marluxia's list of favorite people (then again who was?) and knew how unpredictable he could be when provoked.

"Well I sure hope I'm not interrupting anything." Both nobodies caught the underlying threat in his voice and decided the smartest thing to do was treat this as a ret oracle question, he took their silence as a no.

"Good, I just got a message from the Superior for both of you. He says that if either of you cause harm to the 8th he will personally turn you into the dusks that are to give their life force to bring her back. Got it, you two?" Not waiting for a response the pink haired man turned and stormed out of the room. Larxene looked at her lover and smirked.

"I'm glad that little bitch is out of my hair." She purred leaning into him. He pulled her closer. "Though Axel is an interesting choice. The one Nobody no one really understands, not since Roxas' _unfortunate_ _fatal accident._ And who knows this could turn out to be interesting. There is one thing that harlot can loose to a man." She sneered. She let Zexion pull her closer.

"Where were we?" He said as he pulled her lips to his.

**

* * *

**

**Wow that was a hard chap. And yes as far as everyone in Castle Oblivion is concerned Roxas is dead, and for those of you clever people who picked up on the fact that Larxene was involved with his fatal "accident" kudos to you. I'm not sure if he's really going to be dead. What do you guys think? Any ideas? Should Roxas be alive? Should he be dead? Should he never be mentioned again? Should he come back, even if he comes back this will remain a NamineXAxel story. I will set up a poll on above questions. Like it? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4 Let me in&Lock me out

**Hi everybody! My goal is to update at least once a day. I've run into a couple walls, these are hypothetical for once. I know have a really good idea of a more "romantic" chapter but I need to add stuff before then. Meaning Axel and Namine (8) have to bond. Oh and did anyone pick up on the fact that Axel is 8 in the Organization and the current Namine is the 8****th**** reincarnation, I did this on purpose. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter.**

**I also would like to give special thanks to my reviewers u guys rule:**

**Animelover09 thanks for all the feedback and being the first person to review any of my stories^_^**

**And **

**Infinityfantasy for adding me to your alert list.**

**Feedback makes my day so if you enjoy this story then please click the purple button and let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Axel still doesn't belong to me (SOBSOBSOBSOB) Square Enix owns characters and Kingdom Hearts. But I own the Namine 8 idea and this story.**

**Thanks Namine Chi**

'**Well well' =thoughts**

"**Well well"=talking**

_**Well= sarcasm or emphasis **_

* * *

The Memory Witch and the Pryo

Chapter 4 Letting Me In and Locking Me Back Out

Recap:

"If it bothers you so much talk to the Superior about it. I personally don't give a _damn_ either way." She was looking right at me. This 5.5ft girl was looking me in the eyes and standing up to me. There was no fear in her eyes either, even though I had just met her she must realize I could snap her beautiful neck in a second. I chuckled, this might be more fun then I thought.

I leaned closer and saw a look of apprehension flash across her face. 'Well well so she's not immune to fear." Chuckled and released my grip on her thighs. I frowned when she suddenly seemed to relax. My eyes widened as I realized why she had seemed nervous. She thought…oh shit…

"Hey Namine, another thing you should remember is that unlike some I'm not into forcing myself on people." I tried to sound annoyed. It was hard considering how I felt more disgusted then annoyed. What in the hell had Larxene done to her? Another even more troubling thought crossed my mind. Did Marluxia have anything to do with this? That thought caused me to shudder. I crossed the room and stood leaning against the wall looking at her. Namine seemed to have relaxed a little more. She had gone back to drawing in her book. 'At least she doesn't seem to think I'm gonna jump her now. But what to do, what to do?' As you can imagine leaning on a wall and staring at the floor wasn't the most amusing thing I had ever done. I called up some flames making them dance on my fingers. 'Well this is amusing for all of five seconds.' I looked up and Namine was still drawing in her stupid book, completely ignoring me. 'Bored, bored, bored' I briefly considered causing her sketchbook on fire but decided against it. Seeing as Namine was a Nobody, even if she was technically held against her will, and I wasn't exactly sure how she would react. Not to mention I had no idea if she had any powers. So next idea, start a conversation.

"So you seem to like to draw." When I said this she shot me a look like I had told her that contrary to popular opinion my hair was pink not red. Then she went back to ignoring me. I tried again,

"So you're the 8th reincarnation of Namine huh. You would think Larxene would be content with killing you just once. I mean seven times seems like overkill." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she shot me a murderous look and then once again went back to ignoring me. This girl certainly had guts. She was being rude to the 6.2ft man she barely knew who had a good seven or eight inches on her. Well I now no she is subject to three emotions: annoyance, fear, and anger. That's something right? I decided to try one more time.

"So exactly how old are you supposed to be." She let out an exasperated sigh. Looking up at me she said begrudgingly.

"One, although I do like drawing I'm here to draw things I SEE. Two Larxene is a psycho bitch who would make a better child abuser than much of anything else. And three I would be sixteen. In body, soul and mind."

"Really, do you remember anything from your past seven lives?" Now I was interested. Slowly but surely she seemed to be opening up. She rolled her eyes.

"I can remember everything that happened to the seven, both physically and mentally." She shivered when she said the physically part. She seemed distant and for a moment I was worried that she was going to close back up but then she continued. "Even though I can remember everything, there are no signs of the physical damage the seven received on my body. For example the first one lost a leg when Larxene freaked out and killed her, but as you can see I have both of my legs. I can sometimes hear voices that sound like me but at the same time different in the back of my head. If I try hard enough I probably could communicate with them, but I've never felt the need." I was slightly shocked that she was telling this me. I felt an unexplainable feeling of achievement for getting this strange girl to talk.

"And what did you mean by SEEING?" I asked.

"I can see things that are not here. I can SEE things from the past, present, and the future. Once I've SEEN something I'm able to replicate it in a drawing. That's what the Superior keeps me for. When he's looking for something or needs to know something he has me SEE whatever it is and draw it. But usually I'm left alone to do whatever I want, as long as that doesn't involve leaving." She said. She leaned toward me as she said this. Her hair fell into her eyes. I had a sudden urge to go over and brush it out of the way. But I staid put. What was happening to me every little thing she did seemed to intrigue me. 'I must just be tired.' I was amazed that her stoic behavior from earlier was almost completely gone. Then I decided to test my luck,

"So you said that you didn't have much left to lose, what did you mean?" The instant I said that Namine straightened up. I could almost see the door slamming shut and locking. She looked down and picked up her sketchbook and began to draw furiously. 'Smooth.' Her stoic manner and blank face were back again, I felt disappointed for some reason. 'It's just because I've lost my only form of entertainment.' That what I told myself any way but I couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment.

* * *

Several hours of awkward silence later someone pounding at the door snapped me out of my brooding. I looked up, Namine was still drawing. I felt something tighten in my chest when I realized that she had tensed when the second knock sounded. I decided to ask her about that, if I ever got the chance. I walked over to the door and couldn't stop from cracking up at the sight before me. Demyx stood in the hall trying to balance to trays of food and his sitar at the same time. Needless to say he was making a complete and utter fool out of himself.

"Yo, delivery boy's a good look for you Demyx." I managed to say in between snickers. He glared daggers at me.

"Shut the fuck up flame boy, at least I'm not stuck with babysitting duty." He snarled, "And come take your freakin dinner before I decide to drop it on your head." I obliged not wanting to end up wearing my food. I took Namine's tray from him as well and was still chuckling as he slammed the door. When I turned around I did a double take. Namine was smirking, almost on the verge of laughter. But, when she saw me looking she quickly slipped behind her emotionless mask once again. Well unless my eyes were playing tricks on me she could also experience happiness. I made my way to the small table and set my tray down when I went to give Namine her tray our hands brushed and I felt a shock run through me. When I looked down I realized her hand was resting on mine when she noticed this she jerked her hand away her cheeks were red. 'So she can also be embarrassed.' We ate in silence. When she was done she got up and walked over to the door. As she walked by I couldn't help but give her a once over. She wasn't gorgeous but she sure was good on the eyes with a good sized chest, her black shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. She opened a slat next to the door to reveal a tube which she dropped her dishes down. Seeing my confused expression she pointed to the slat.

"Dishes go in there." I followed her example. When I turned back around she was reaching behind the couch. When she straightened she was holding a blanket. She lay on the couch, reached over and turned out the light. I stood there in annoyance for several seconds. I know I upset her, but come on leaving me standing in the middle of the room with nothing to sleep on. I smirked, snapping my fingers flames leapt up around the couch. Namine jumped sitting up and looking around in surprise.

"Ya know there's another thing I forgot to mention earlier. I'm a pyro, a fire controller, got that little fact memorized?" Her eyes went wide. Her reaction caused my smirk to grow, if she was going to play stoic bitch then I was going to play annoying and dangerous older guy.

"By the way girly, where am I supposed to sleep?" She sat up still looking shaken reached behind the couch and bringing out two more blankets and a pillow. When she turned toward me again she had gotten her composure back.

"Here, and would you mind turning putting out those lights. I'm was trying to sleep." I smirked she was definitely a strange one, and something stirred in my heart a feeling I didn't remember ever having pure contentment.

* * *

**Woot my longest chapter yet! Axel is having feelings not good (hehe). There should be more romance coming up.** **This chapter took like two and a half hours or more to write. I hope you enjoyed, did you like it? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares and Comfort

**Disclaimer: Axel's copyright documents still elude me damn it! Square is so stubborn.**

**Man I really love how this story is coming. I have an idea of where I want it to go but I haven't thought the whole thing out yet. Anyway please review**

**WARNING: Namine remembering the rape of one of the seven. I will note the parts with the rape so you can skip if it bothers you. It won't be explicit. It's important because it leads to some things later and explains some of Namine 8 reactions to things.**

**Mini Summary:**

**Basically several days have passed since the last chapter. Axel is finding himself getting more attached to the detached Namine. He is unsure of what to do. He is denial; this chapter takes place late one night.**

'**Well well' =thoughts**

"**Well well"=talking**

_**Well= sarcasm or emphasis **_

* * *

The Memory Witch and the Pyro

Chapter 5 Nightmares and Comfort

"Here, and would you mind turning putting out those lights? I'm was trying to sleep." I smirked she was definitely a strange one, and something stirred in my heart a feeling I didn't remember ever having pure contentment.

Several days had passed, Namine still ignoring me. For some reason it aggravated me. Why should I care what she does? Its night and Namine is already asleep. I'm sitting brooding. That's when I hear her murmuring.

"No, no, please no. Stop please." 'Now what. 'I sat up summoning flames to illuminate the dark room. What I saw surprised me, Namine lay on the couch shaking violently. I stood up and walked over to her. When I reached the side of the couch I saw she was still asleep. There were tears on her face and she was sweating profusely.

"Please let me go, stop." I suddenly noticed that her voice sounded funny. It sounded like her voice but different at the same time, hadn't she said something about that? I reached forward to wake her. However, the second I touched her shoulder the whole world went black.

'What the fuck? Where am I.' Suddenly colors and light began to shift and sharpen around me. I found myself standing back in Namine's room only something was wrong.

Namine was sitting on the floor next to me but she was curled in a ball her hands over her head like she was trying to block out something. I reached my arm to touch her. That's when I saw a flash of pink.

**

* * *

**

**WARNING START**

Marluxia stood pinning a small blonde haired girl against the wall.

"What's the matter witch? You now you like it. Remember last time?" Marluxia grabbed a hold of the blonde's chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. I could see that her face was covered in tears and that she had a large bruise covering her left eye.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm begging you…" The voice was the same one he had heard Namine speak in. Like hers yet different at the same time. Marluxia just laughed and kissed her viciously. He put his one hand under her gown tearing it open. I stood in shock. What the fuck was going on? Marluxia pushed the girl onto the couch. And loosening his uniform he climbed on top of the girl. She tried to scream but he quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Hush girl, you wouldn't want to distract Larxene would you? I don't think she would be very happy." Leered at her. As he forced him self into her.

**WARNING OVER**

* * *

I jumped when I felt something bump my leg. I looked down Namine was rocking back and forth violently. Her eyes were open and full of terror, tears streamed down her face. Unexplained rage gripped me. I stooped down and grabbed a hold of Namine pulling her to my chest.

"WAKE UP." I shouted. She looked up at me recognition flashed across her face. Suddenly everything went black again. I could still feel her in my arms, but I couldn't see a thing. Then we were back in Namine's room Marluxia and the girl were gone. It was just me, Namine, and the flames that danced around us. I was still holding her. I looked down when I felt something wet soaking into my shirt. She stood there in my arms sobbing. Her whole body shook. Without thinking I tightened my arms protectively around her. Leaning forward I muttered into her ear.

"Don't worry I've got you. He can't hurt now. I've got you." To my surprise she didn't pull away when she heard my voice. I felt her hands on my chest.

"Thank you, Axel."

* * *

**Well want do you think. And yes this is what Namine was talking about when she said that the memories of the seven made it hard for her to sleep. And yes Axel was pulled into her nightmare. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets, Feelings, and Love?

**

* * *

**

Well so far I have been able to keep my goal of at least one chapter a day. YAY ME. Anyway this was one of my favorite chaps. I've been trying to figure out how to put in the Marluxia scene. Thanks to those of you who are taking the time to read my story. Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't have anyone editing my stories and I'm not the most patient editor in the world. So please let me know if there are any mistakes.

**^_^Namine Chi **

**This chapter is dedicated to **always-kh **for great reviews, advice, and sticking with my story. If you like NamineXAxel (or any kingdom hearts) fanfiction check out her account. **

**Warning: attempted rape (nothing explicit) some violence.**

* * *

'Well well' =thoughts

"Well well"=talking

_Well= sarcasm or emphasis _

**Mini summary:**

**Namine POV (YAY) and Axel POV in this chap. Namine opens talking about secrets just before her nightmare. Then it switches between the two. Some romance.**

The Memory Witch and the Pyro

Chapter 6 Secrets, Feelings, and Love?

Recap:

"Don't worry I've got you. He can't hurt now. I've got you." To my surprise she didn't pull away when she heard my voice. I felt her hands on my chest.

"Thank you, Axel."

* * *

**Namine's POV**

As I began to drift asleep I thought about the man sitting not far off, Axel. He was the strangest person I had ever met. He'd go from silent to annoyingly talkative in three seconds flat. But I had to admit he was kinda of cute, okay fine he was gorgeous. His red spiked hair, brilliant green eyes, and not to mention his oh so annoying and arrogant smirk… 'Bad, bad Namine I can't think of him that way. He's not a friend.' My mind wandered to our discussion about my 'power'. There were several things I hadn't told him. Like once I had SEE and drawn a person I was able to enter their mind and distort, alter, add, or erase memories. I also could communicate with them, and more intriguing, to me anyway, was my ability to send pictures of my surroundings to someone I had drawn. I discovered these three abilities when I fell asleep and realized I could see memories from the lives of the seven. Though those dreams I had learned that the seven were able to somehow keep the ability to enter other's minds and talk to them or send "images" a secret. Although at least Larxene and Marluxia, and probably Axel, knew about my memory alteration abilities I still had these two small advantages. And I sure as hell wasn't about to lose them to the first person that showed any interest in my life. The one downside to my powers; didn't have any control over what memories of the seven I saw when I was asleep. When I had said they made it hard to sleep I hadn't been lying. I had just omitted the reason, not all of the seven's memories were good ones, some where the stuff of nightmares. So when I "awoke" sitting in my room watching Marluxia pin one of the seven against the wall I already knew what was going to happen. I had SEEN it happen many times in my sleep. So I curled up using my arms to cover my head and block out the sounds, and waited for it to be over. I felt a pressure on my shoulder, and then another presence entered the "room". I was too worried to look up. Then there was a scream that no amount of pressure on my ears could block out. I could feel the unbidden tears course down my face. I couldn't help myself, I looked up, and saw Marluxia hovering over the girl. I felt something wrap around me. And a voice yelled near my ear. "WAKE UP." I woke for real this time. The first thing I was aware of was that I was encircled by a pair of strong arms. Axel has holding me to his chest. His arms felt like walls keeping me safe from the rest of the world. It felt right, I didn't want him to let go. Even if this feeling of safety was fake, I didn't care.

**

* * *

**

**Axel's POV**

My mind was reeling. What had I just seen? Whatever it was had seemed way to vivid to be a dream. The girl had looked like Larxene's description of Namine, so she must have been one of the seven. And the man had definitely been Marluxia. But why had Namine been dreaming about it? How the hell had I ended up seeing it? And most importantly why did I suddenly want to tear Marluxia to pieces? I knew that if I staid in the room I would lose it I had to leave. I pushed her away, trying to ignore her look of confusion and hurt. I turned on my heel and rushed out of the room. I shut the door and slipped down learning against it. My breathing was heavy like I had just run several miles. What the fuck was happening to me? What was that girl doing to me? I got up and walked down the hall I needed some fresh air and maybe a cold shower.

**

* * *

**

**Namine POV**

I stood staring at the door wondering why he had left so quickly. Maybe he was just holding me to get to wake me up and get out… Wait a second, how had he ended up in my mind? That had never happened before. Then again no one had ever tried to wake me up during a "SEEING nightmare", as I had dubbed them, before. Whatever had happened Axel was gone, anger suddenly washed over me. That ass didn't even have the decency to say why he was leaving he could stay out there for all I cared.

An hour or two had passed since Axel had left. I had spent them brooding and drawing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a click, like a key in a lock. The door swung open.

"What do you want Ax…" I looked up and froze the person had pink hair not red. Oh FUCK.

**

* * *

**

**Axel POV**

I had been wondering down the halls of Castle Oblivion for a while. I still hadn't decided what to do. This much I did know being around Namine was confusing. Odd sensations reverberated from the hollow area my heart should be. It felt…right to be around her. And it was making me uneasy. It had been so simple when I hadn't had a care in the world. 'What has the little "Memory Witch" done to me?'

**

* * *

**

**Namine POV**

Marluxia swaggered toward me. His smirk sent chills down my spine. I couldn't help comparing Axel's arrogant and amused smirk with this man's perverted leer.

"Hi Namine it's been a while." He said. He was exuding lust. 'Shit, Axel where are you?' He was only a couple feet from me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I had a feeling that those drawings I did of Axel while he was asleep would come in handy. 'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

**Axel POV**

An odd feeling passed over me. I felt as if I was sharing my body with another being. Then, like last night, everything went black. Once again I found my self in the white room watching Marluxia pin a girl up against the wall. Only this time the girl was dark haired and wore a black dress not a white one, the only this about Namine that was off was the fact that her eyes were black.

"Help." Her voice rang through my head, as Marluxia grabbed a hold of her chin forcing her to look at him.

"What do you say we have a little fun?" He asked caressing her cheek. She pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She snapped. Marluxia laughed.

"Feisty, I like that. Who knows maybe you'll be more fun then the others." He grabbed a hold of one of her wrists pulling her into a kiss. I felt numb, this wasn't happening. But what about her voice calling for help? I was shocked when she pulled back her free arm and punched him in the stomach, hard. Marluxia yelped in surprise and pain.

"I told you not to touch me." She snarled. He threw her against the wall. I felt a trickle of panic when I saw him take a knife from the inside of his uniform.

"You're going to regret that. I'll make sure this is painful." The picture began to fade slightly. I could see the halls of Castle Oblivion. I hurredly opened a portal and dashed through landing outside her door, which was a jar. I reached it just as he slashed her across the face. As crimson drops rained upon the wall behind her my vision went red.

**

* * *

**

**Namine POV**

I felt the knife slice through my face. The next thing I knew was that a burning shadow had thrown Marluxia clear across the room. 'Axel.' He stood in front of him. He was holding his two flaming chakram.

"What do you think your doing?" Marluxia growled from his place on the ground.

* * *

**Axel POV**

"I think the correct question would be what are you doing here Marluxia?" I could barely contain my want to tear him to pieces. He looked at me in shock. Then a look of comprehension spread across his face and he laughed.

"You love that little witch. This is priceless the fire dancer is in love." He sneered. I balked, just as he said that I had realized two things: one that I did feel something towards the girl standing behind me and two there was no I was letting Marluxia touch her.

"How cute, you should have seen how the others writhed beneath me. I'm sure you would have enjoy hearing there screams. I bet that whore of yours would have been an interesting ride." He sniggered at me, his eyes roving Namine's body behind me. I lost it, the chakrams left my hands before it even registered that I was moving. They cut into Marluxia as his leered turned into a look of pure shock. Blood began to pour from the wounds on his body.

"You should have run for it when I showed up," I said my tone flat even to my own ears. "Because your death warrant was signed the second your blade touched her." I snapped my fingers causing flames to cover his body like fiery tongues.

"Y..you b..bastard." He managed to choke out before fading into nothingness. I raised my arms calling back my weapons. As they touched my hands they disappeared along with my flames and any sign Marluxia had ever come into this room. I turned to see Namine leaning against the wall, she was shaking. For the first time I was able to see completely behind her mask of aloofness. What I saw was a relieved and shaken sixteen year old who had narrowly escaped being violently assaulted. She looked into my eyes and her knees buckled beneath her.

* * *

**Nobodies can bleed in this story. Wow that took a while to write thanks for reading. Review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7 Mine

**Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. This chapter is my first lemon ever! Please let me know what you think. Sorry this chap is short the next will be much longer. Please review. ^_^ Namine Chi**

**FYI: Namine is 16 (as said in chapter 4) Axel would be 18-19**

**Seeing as this is an AU I declare that there isn't such thing as statutory rape in this universe. I mean who would enforce that law, of any for that matter? Also this chap is all from Axel's POV**

**WARNING: Lemon (sex scene) if you don't like then please skip this chapter. I will mark the beginning and the end.**

**Disclaimer: Axel blah blah not mine blah blah square.**

**You get the point. I do own this story. All my ideas.**

**Mini Summary:**

**Lemon must I say more?**

Special thanks to **always-kh,** her stories are awesome, for sticking with this story. She is awesome^_^

* * *

The Memory Witch and the Pyro

Chapter 7 Mine

Recap

What I saw was a relieved and shaken sixteen year old who had narrowly escaped being violently assaulted. She looked into my eyes and her knees buckled beneath her.

I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" She didn't say anything she just stared at the ground. "Namine," Still nothing. I shook her gently panicked now. "Namine answer me!" She looked up at me.

"You saved me." She said her voice not much more than a whisper. I held her tightly to my chest. "Why?" That simple question dissolved what little control I had left. I pulled her up to me, our mouths crashed together. I felt her tense, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck entwining her fingers in my hair, as she kissed me back. I stood up pining her against the wall. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, she opened her mouth. I smirked against her lips and delved my tongue deep into her mouth. She tugged me towards her so her body was flush with mine. I slid one of my hands up her thigh lifting up her dress. Her arms tightened around my head. I picked her up and tossed her easily onto the couch. I striped off my cloak and shirt. I walked over to her putting my hands on either side of her head.

"If you don't want this you better punch me in the stomach. Cause in about five seconds it'll be too late."

"Just kiss me already." She replied. I smirked down at her grabbed a hold of her dress pulling it off her. I leaned forward. "Not bad princess. You actually have a decent body." She shrieked indignantly and lifted her fist to punch me. I grabbed her hand and crouched over her. "Sorry girly, I warned you. It's a little too late for that now." I grabbed her other wrist and pined both her arms above her head. I leaned forward tracing circles around her breasts with my tongue. She began to squirm impatiently trying to get her wrists loose.

"Impatient are we? Funny I didn't take you for a quickie kind of girl." She glared at me.

"And I thought you said you weren't a sadist." She snapped. I laughed, and released her wrists.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." I slid my tongue along her cheek licking the blood from it. "You taste great Nami." I felt her shiver as I licked my way down her neck. "And your mine got it memorized?" With that I bit on the base of her neck till I could taste blood. I could feel her nails digging into my back. I licked the blood away. "Your mine." With one arm I pulled her into another feverish kiss. My other trailed down her thigh as I pulled her panties off her. I felt her hands travel to the zipper of my pants. I quickly took both my pants and boxers off. She stared at me for several seconds.

"Like what you see." I teased she turned bright red and lifted her gaze to meet mine. "This is going to hurt." I whispered to her.

"I know." She said. I thrust into her. She cried out I quickly covered her mouth with mine. When her cries turned to moans I began to move. I heard her gasp as her back arched, her chest crashing against mine. I kissed her, pulling her as close as I could. I began to thrust faster. I could feel her tightening around me. She screamed my name into my mouth as she came. I followed, falling next to her in exhaustion. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Pulling her to my chest.

"I love you." She whispered. I stared down at her head in silence for several seconds.

"I love you too Nami." I finally said and as I said those words I knew they were true. I would kill for her, I would die for her. She was mine and I wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

* * *

**Well that took a while to write. I have finished writing this story, I will try to post it all tonight, if not it should all be up by tomorrow. Again sorry about the short chap. Next will be much longer. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Consequences

**Well here's the next chapter it will be the last. There will be an epilogue. I'm having writers block. This chapter is literally something I dreamed up. (I sometimes have really weird dreams) I might change this chapter and the ending later. I don't know what I think of it yet. Let me know what you think, ideas and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are helpful. Please don't flame. Please Review and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Organization 13! Square Enix does. However I do own this story.**

**No warnings. (Except for language but no worse than the other chapters.)**

**Special thanks**

**Always-kh for her helpful reviews**

**Mini Summary**

**The others have found out about Marluxia.**

**And Namine discovers something about Axel. Or so she thinks.**

* * *

**The Memory Witch and the Pyro **

**Chapter 8 Consequences **

**Recap**

I would kill for her, I would die for her. She was mine and I wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

**

* * *

**

**Zexion and Larxene Readers POV**

"Zexion WAKE UP." The blue haired man sluggishly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and groaned.

"Larxene its 4 am. Go back to sleep."

"Zexion, Marluxia is dead." Zexion sat up wide awake now.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I stood by a river on the edge of a forest of black trees. 'Where am I?' I spun around when I heard the sounds of joyous yelling. A girl about two or three came rushing out of the forest toward where I stood. I gasped she had brilliant blood red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She looked just like Axel.

**

* * *

**

**Zexion and Larxene Readers POV**

"Axel killed him. Apparently Marluxia tried to have some fun with the little memory witch reincarnation while Axel was gone. But Axel must have shown up, freaked and killed him"

"How do you know this? "

Larxene waved a piece of paper in front of her lover's face. Zexion grabbed it.

This is a message for all Nobodies.

There is a traitor amongst us.

Axel has turned against us. He killed

Marluxia. Right now he is in the

Memory witch's tower. All Nobodies

are to arm themselves and

report to the meeting hall.

-Zemnas the Superior

"Larxene this says nothing about anyone trying to have "fun" with anyone." Zexion said grabbing his cloak.

"I know that idiot. I saw Axel leave the tower yesterday. Later on Marluxia went up there. And I don't know about you but I can't think of any other reason Marluxia would go up there." She had a point there. "And a little while later I heard a commotion, I didn't think anything of it till I just got this letter. My guess is that Axel showed up and decided that he didn't want Marluxia touching that little harlot." It mad sense Axel wasn't known for his anger control.

"You have your knives?" he asked Larxene, she nodded. "Then we'd better go." He said grabbing Lexicon from it's place beside his bed.

* * *

**The meeting hall Readers POV**

Ten of the thirteen chairs were filled. Zemnas sat looking at his subordinates. "What are we going to do about Axel?" Larxene grinned sadistically.

"I say we kill him and the little Memory Witch." She yelled. The others nodded.

"So we are all in agreement then, good." Zemnas said looking at the nine Nobodies gathered around him. "Axel and the memory witch will die!"

**

* * *

**

**Axel POV**

I had put my pants back on and sat staring on the table, thinking. 'I need to get Namine and myself out of here.' The others probably knew of Marluxia's death, they would come for us soon. Namine suddenly sat up. She looked straight at me a look of hurt and anger on her face. I reached for her. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She snarled, glaring murderously at me.

"Namine what's wro…"

* * *

**Namine's POV**

"You have a daughter." I spat the words at him like poison. "All this time you had a kid." He looked utterly shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't give me that look, I'm not an idiot. I…I why the FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked dazed

"Don't you dare play dumb. How old is she three, four? Are you keeping her here or did you abandon her somewhere out there? I saw everything. I saw the woods, the river, and the girl she looked exactly like you."

* * *

**Axel POV**

'What the hell was she talking about? I sure as hell don't have a kid. She was the first, how could she have SEEN a child I don't have. I don't have…unless. Oh shit!' I looked at her. 'No, no, NO! No couldn't be. She couldn't have SEEN…no that's impossible, but it's the only explanation.' My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash as something hit the door. 'Oh fuck, they got here quicker than expected.' I grabbed my cloak and threw it to Namine.

"Put it on." She looked at me as if I had lost it. A second crash echoed through room. "Namine listen put on the damn cloak now." I snapped, looking worriedly at the door. This definitely wasn't good.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I pulled his cloak over my naked form. 'What the hell was going on? First I SEE a girl who could only be Axel's daughter, now it feels like the walls of Castle Oblivion are about to come crashing down on our heads.' As a third crash caused the door to buckle Axel reached forward and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but his fingers were like iron bands encircling my wrist. He raised his hand opening a portal in front of us. A fourth crash sounded and large cracks appeared across the door. Axel pulled me into a kiss as the door gave. I could she Larxene standing on the threshold knives in hand. She sneered at us,

"Hi whore, traitor,"

Axel pulled away and I heard him murmur,

"I love you. You have to live, live for me. Live for her." With that he smiled and pushed me through the dark opening. And what he said fully registered along with the fact that he had staid behind and I was alone.

**

* * *

**

**Axel's POV**

She was okay, relief filled me. The words, "I can SEE things from the past, the present, and the future," played like a mantra repeatedly in my mind. They would both be ok; I turned to face the others. I waited till they stood in a ring around me before I spoke.

"Well, what do you know, you all came to find me. I feel so privileged." I smirked enjoying the looks of annoyance I earned from the ten Nobodies standing around me.

"Shut it torchy," Larxene snarled, then she smirked sadistically at me. "You do realize that sending the little harlot away is only going to buy her a little time, right? We'll kill you then go after her." I laughed,

"You see that have might worked, but there are two little problems with that plan, Sparky. One I don't plan on letting any of you touch her. And two, I hope you realize that your stuck in a small room, with yours truly who happens to control massive amounts of fire." I raised my arms summoning my chakrams and releasing all my energy in an arc around me.

**

* * *

**

**Namine's POV**

I found my self sitting in a river surrounded by tall black trees. 'Just like my vision.' Heard a huge explosion that rocked the ground. I looked up and saw the outline of Castle Oblivion in the distance. It was engulfed in flames, tears began to fall. I sat there sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes. 'He's gone.' Then I put my hand on my stomach. 'But I still have a piece of him.' I knew now what my vision had been. So had he, his words rang through my mind, "I love you. You have to live, live for me. Live for her." His grin was etched into my mind as he pushed me. I knew my vision hadn't been of the past or present. It was a vision of the future, the girl was my child.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Didn't expect that did u. Sorry about all the randomness. This last chapter was really hard to write. And before you all chase me with pitchforks for killing Axel please read the epilogue. It will explain everything. Love = reviews, love me? **


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**AN Well this is the epilogue. It starts out sad but, well you'll see. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Special thanks for always-kh for being a constant reader and reviewer.**

**Also special thanx to **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or KH2. But I do own this story, Senna, and Di.**

* * *

The Memory Witch and the Pyro

Epilogue

Two months later

**Namine's POV**

Several days after the incident at Castle Oblivion I went back. I knew HE was dead but, I still hoped somehow he had made it. There was almost nothing left of the once foreboding place. I found Larxene's remnants first. All that was left was her badly burned uniform, the only reason I knew it was her was because of her knives which lay strewn around her. I found nine other uniforms, they were arranged in a circle. In the center I found one of HIS chakram sticking in the ground. I pulled it out of the ground. That was the only thing left of him except for the cloak which I still wore. It was my last link to him, his smell still clung to the stiff black leather. I left Castle Oblivion and wandered the woods. I found an abandoned mansion. It stood dark and black just like the woods that sheltered it. And just like my feelings dead and broken. I fixed it up, I was able to gather food and fire wood from the forest. As the weeks passed I began to grow worried. I wasn't sure how long it took for signs of pregnancy to show but I was sure after six weeks that my vision had been of what could have been and not what was. I felt drained, none of my other SIGHTS had ever been wrong before. Why had this one been, the one that meant the most to me. I stood from my place by the fire, something that had comforted me ever sense that day, another small thing that made me feel close to him. As I entered the bedroom that I saw something darker than the shadows move. I went for the closest thing to me, Axel's chakram which hung across my back. The shadow moved and I felt something sharp and cold against my throat a hand gently took the weapon from me. I stood in shock what the hell was going on? I felt some ones warm breath on my neck.

"I'll be taking that if you don't mind. Thanks for holding on to this for my Nami, I've been looking for both it and you for a while." I felt a hand grab hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down before caressing one of my breasts. "I will also relieve you of my uniform, seeing as it's mine. Plus personally I always thought you looked better naked." Axel's second chakram fell to the floor as he put his other arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "I missed you." He whispered kissing the mark at the base of my neck, the same one he had made two months ago. He spun me around and kissed me roughly, his arms crushing me against his chest. When he finally released me stood staring at him.

"Axel is that really you?" He grinned and held me to his chest.

"Thought you had gotten rid of me huh princess, to bad for you I'm not that easy to kill."

"I missed you, you pushed me, the explosion, everything was destroyed, and…and yo…you weren't there. I thought you were dead, and then I realized I wasn't pregnant I though…I thought it was just a…a…" I choked.

"I'm fine Nami. You just turned out to be a hard person to find. I left one chakram there on purpose so that if you came back you would know I was alive. Apparently that didn't work, anyway I left to find you. I had no clue where I had sent you. I wasn't really thinking at the time. A couple days ago I came back, when I saw that the chakram was gone I knew you were alive. So I looked for black woods and a river. Now I'm here." He smirked and added as an after thought, "You not pregnant huh. Oh well I can fix that." He smirked evilly at me. I was opened my mouth to ask what the hell he meant by that only to have end up with his mouth covering me as he pulled his old uniform the rest of the way off.

**

* * *

**

**Ten years later**

**Reader's POV**

A red haired man lay in bed holding a dark haired woman to his chest. There was a loud bang as the door to the room was thrown open a small dark haired boy rushed into the room.

"DADDDDY wake up you promised you would take us to Halobastan today. Come on dad. WAKE UP." The red head cracked open one eye and looked at his ten year old son.

"You'd better get up." The sleepy voice came from the woman. The red head groaned. The woman smirked her eyes still closed, "It's your own fault for saying you'd take them tod…" She was interrupted when a small red haired girl came charging into the room and launched herself onto her parents bed, she looked about five or six.

"Come on you promised." She shrieked hugging the man. He grinned and stood up holding the girl.

"You're getting to big for this. Alright let's go."

"You have to come to mommy," the girl said pouting at the woman. "It won't be as fun without you." Namine opened her eyes and smiled at Axel trying to hold Senna as Di tried to clamber up his leg.

"Okay guys, go get ready mommy and daddy will be down in a minute." Di released his father's leg with a shriek of joy and rushed back out of the room followed by his little sister.

"Remind me why we had kids again." Axel grumbled barely awake. Namine smirked at him.

"How interesting, I seem to remember kids being your idea, not mine." Axel grinned and kissed her.

**FIN**

* * *

**Well we've come to the end folks. Well what did you think. Please review and let me know.**

starbluedragongirl

She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world (ecept Ichigolover you know who i mean) thanx for reading my "akward" as you say story. And dealing with the embarashment of having the dirty minded little old me as ur BFF.


End file.
